The Morning storms
by cheraichan
Summary: Time was running out. Graduation was coming and Tokiya would be leaving for England. Fuuko had to tell him now or never of her feelings that had been born from the months that they were together as a team. A spiraling romance between tokiya and fuuko.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I do not own any of these magnificent characters, they belong to the people who created Flame of Recca. I dare say they did a great job of it too. But the feelings that the characters show are from my demented mind and no others. THESE TWO BELONG TOGETHER!!!!  
  
The Morning Storm  
  
By Cheraichan  
  
Chapter one The morning of Graduation (rehearsel)  
  
Fuuko looked out of her window as she yawned, the day seemed perfect as she slowly dragged herself out of bed. It took her a full five minutes to realize what day it really was. Her throat constricted at the thought. It was the day of rehearsel for the graduation that Friday. She only had three more days to tell Mi-chan her deep feelings that she felt for him before he moved to England.(A/N my daddy went there for a year in college. It was funny. Him and some of his friends played basketball against prison people and they had to play three halves before the prison won. By then my dad and his five friends were really tired.) The thought of how far away he would be didn't help her feel any better either. It made her nervous. Moving slightly woozy now she got her uniform on and walked slightly cross ways down the stairs and out the door, not even stopping for breakfast. 'Why does there have to be a year in our grade difference? It would be so much easier to tell Mi-chan how I feel if I wasn't a year younger then him.' She thought hopelessly. It was a bright EARLY day for the one Fuuko Kirisawa. She stood infront of the school at exactly six a.m. in the morning.  
  
"I don't even think the teachers are awake yet." She mumbled to herself as she walked through the already open gates. That is when she noticed she had forgotten her bag at home. She cursed quietly to herself but she didn't feel up to going back. It happened. The great Kirisawa had become depressed. The feeling of wanting to beat Recca was out of her head and also the amount of energy was sapped out of her body as she collapsed on the walk infront of her school. Moving so she was against one of the trees that lined the way to the entrance she slowly fell into a deep sleep that was broken when she felt the presence of the reason she felt so down. Her eyes widened when she noticed him crouching infront of her with an odd expression on his face. One she had never seen before...she didn't know how to explain it to herself or to any one else that might ask.  
  
"Kirisawa...why are you sleeping on that poor tree? Don't you know that your monkey-like-ways have most likely made it sick." He stated in his normal cool voice as she sat there looking at him. She could feel the blush that swept against her face but could do nothing about it as she responded most unlike the normal Fuuko.  
  
"Gomen Mi-chan...I didn't know you cared so much for this tree...I can move if you wished so...and I..." She cut herself off right there. She didn't know what came over her but it most definately was NOT her that just spoke. 'Fuck! what was that all about? I didn't just say that did I? damn!...I must sound like one of his rabid fangirls now!' She cried in her head as she noticed his expression change to one of what looked like a mix of shock and embarrasment...wait embarrassed? Mi-chan knew how to be embarrassed?   
  
"I didn't mean it like that Mi-chan!" She covered quickly, not liking how it had sounded any more then he didn't.  
  
"I...I...just didn't sleep well last night that's all..." She was lying and very badly at that too. She could see his expression darken as he noticed it too. That and her come backs were not her normal ones of 'ice-block' or something odd like that. She cursed again, but stopped when she felt his hand on her forehead. Her blush and body temperature had to have spiked just then. She could feel her whole body on fire. She had never felt this way ever...she was FUUKO the TOMBOY. She WASN'T supposed to feel things like this...she just wasn't...god she was in for it now. 'Mi-chan...if only you knew how I feel...it almost drives me insane...what am I supposed to do?' She could feel her self going on overload and a few seconds later she blacked out. Before she lost total thoughts and feeling, she felt his strong arms catch her and hold her to his body. For some reason it felt, almost warm and soothing. Like she was in the arms of a lover...'no fuuko that is just a dream, a fantasy of yours.' Her mind told her as she let the darkness consume her and her thoughts.

Tokiya stood over the bed in the nurses room waiting for Fuuko to wake. He didn't know what came over him to force him to go over to her in the first place. Maybe it had been curiosity, as to why she was sleeping at school, moreover why she was there so early in the morning. Reasoning with himself that was the reason and not that he had fallen for her. 'She is Fuuko, the monkey after all...you shouldn't say such mean things...she is after all the one...' He stopped himself from thinking any more. 'She is close enough to you on her side that she calls you mi-chan...even if it is childish you should be happy that ANYONE would want to get close to you.' An inner voice said to him mockingly. He shook his head as he noticed Fuuko slowly open her eyes.

"Wha...what happened...Mi-chan?...MI-CHAN?!" She shot up suddenly but then fell back, which made a sweat drop appear on the back of Tokiyas' head. 'What did she just do?' He thought uneasily. But, a pang in his chest told him that something was going to happen and the mental Tokiya didn't want it to happen...not yet anyways.

To be continued, sorry for the short prolouge....well I guess for one of those it was a reasonable length...sorry if it takes alittle long for the next chapter to come up, I have to work at the county fair this week. I am in 4-H, so I have to be there every day...damn...so much for my lazy side. And I thought this was vacation.

Cherai:looks at her mom slightly do I REALLY have to say it again? whines slightly

Mom: gives her a glare by law you really should.

Cherai: But....whines again okay...damn...I wish you weren't a lawyer...

Mom: smacks cherai just type it already

Cherai: I don't own the characters...BUT I DO OWN MY SATANIC DOGGIES!!! laughs maniacally


	2. chapter two when light becomes dark

For all those who still don't get it...I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!!! wheazes for breath okay...now on with the show...er...story  
  
Chapter two: When the lights became dark  
  
By: Cheraichan  
  
Fuuko blushed as she tried to pay attention to the class, really she was. It was just that her mind would not allow her to forget how Tokiya had helped her. 'Why did I black out in the first place?' She thought as she yawned. It would have been okay if it hadn't been for the teacher noticing that she wasn't paying attention.   
  
"Kirisawa...how many times do I have to tell you to stay awake in this class?! I am not going to repeat myself again. Stay AWAKE." A vein had popped out of her math teachers forehead as he spoke to her. 'but you already did repeat yourself.' She said to herself as she looked back at her book and listened to the teacher and the rest of the class. Another sigh from her caught Reccas attention. He looked at her worriedly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Finally!" Fuuko said relieved as the final bell rang. But, inside she was panicing about a certain Ensui master. 'What do I do about mi-chan? should I do anything? or should I just leave him be...' Her body had been moving on its own while she thought and as how fate hated her as much as slugs hate salt, she ran right into Tokiya. She swallowed slightly as he turned around to look at who had run into him to notice the purple haired monkey. 'I bet I know what he is thinking right now...he probably thinks I am stupid or something...' Fuuko tensed getting ready for his insults but all she felt was a heavy arm wrap around her in what could only be called a hug. Her eyes widened as she looked to make sure it was REALLY Tokiya...her mi-chan that was hugging her.  
  
"Mi....Mi....Mi-chan?" was all that she could stutter out as a blush came over her. Her mind went blank but she didn't pass out this time.  
  
Tokiya felt someone run into him and when he noticed it had been Fuuko he felt a pang, it felt as if someone was trying to rip out his heart even if it had been frozen as some people called it. The next thing that happened made him feel very bad, it was that she tensed as if to be struck. 'But in this case not by a hand, but by words.' The voice said, Tokiya HAD to prove that voice wrong. He wasn't unemotional, and he could prove it. He embraced Fuuko in a rough hug, he could sense her relax after a few heart beats but then she spoke unsure of what to do next he closed his eyes and drank her smell up. It was almost intoxicating to him to sense her and to hold her. 'Was she always like this? Did she always feel this good to hold?' He thought to himself, but what surprised him was the answer, 'Of course you dumbass, you just were to cold to notice or care, all you could see was Yanagi...' The voice taunted and then it started again, 'I bet you still don't care for Fuuko....or Kirisawa as YOU would put it. Don't you know each other well enough to call her by her first name? Just try calling her name. See her reaction...just do it.' He couldn't say no to the voice because it would prove something to it, it was just that he didn't know quiet yet what that would be.  
  
"Fuuko..." He mumbled into her soft lavender hair. He felt her shake at his voice and he opened one gray eye to see her face, that was a pretty shade of rose. His own heart quickened at the scene and then that is when both of them remembered the one most important fact. They were doing this at school, well a now empty school...except for one person...that one person took a photo and then ran away. 'Damn...that was the photographer for the school newspaper...crap!' He screamed in his head but his body wouldn't move away from her soft and warm body. It seemed as if it was created for him to hold. He tried to blank out all thought as he felt himself at peace while holding her. He didn't know when it happened but he had fallen asleep in her embrace...wait...she had actually returned his hug! His mind spun around in confusion but he didn't let it get to him. He was happy to be where he was. In a field of lavender and warmth, that he hadn't felt for almost too long.  
  
'Mi-chan...I...aishiteru...aishiteru.' Fuuko thought as she slid to the floor and still held onto the sleeping Tokiya. She had no idea as to what to do next. few hours later somehow she had gotten him to her home and had come to holding him while sitting on her cream colored floor. She felt the time of sleep coming to her and she tried to fend it off but as it happens when you are near someone who is sleeping quiet peacefully, one will fall asleep as well. That night Fuuko Kirisawa slept in the embrace of none other then Tokiya Mikagami. 'What will happen in the morning?' Fuuko thought slowly to herself as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
to be continued  
  
Cherai: sorry for the short update...even though it technically is the same day as when the first one came out...sorry! there is more...so I guess you shouldn't fret. I am doing this while very busy and this is being typed in my moments of spare time.  
  
Dolly: Bark bark(what she means is that you really shouldn't be too fussy about the length because as soon as this week is over she will be able to create longer chapters and the story will be able to progress faster then it is at the moment.)  
  
Cherai:blinks dude...that came out of just two barks....creepy. oh and Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! I want to know how to improve the story....sortof I guess. 


	3. chapter three the morning after

The Morning storms By cheraichan Chapter three: The morning after Tokiya woke to the weirdest feelings. It was the feeling of being in someones arms, the thing that really frightenend him the most though was the person that he remembered to have been holding him last. 'Fuuko...CRAP!' His eyes snapped open as he bolted up right. He found himself along with Fuuko asleep in what he could only suspect was her home on the floor. Looking down he found that Fuuko had miraculasly stayed asleep while he was having a panic attack. Taking a sigh in relief as his bliss was short lived. He felt her stirring and to his great horror her green eyes opened up as she looked at him half awake. "What....what are you doing awake so early?" She mumbled to him, the only thing he could think to do was to laugh nervously while closing his eyes in an attempt to pray this was a dream. But, that would mean that the last few months of his life would have been a dream. 'Fuuko...if only you knew the deepness of my feelings for you...they would make you fall to the floor in amazement. When did I start to see her as a woman instead of a monkey?' 'You lied to yourself Tokiya...you never saw her as a monkey, you only said that so she wouldn't like you, but it obviously failed.' Taunted the voice that was becoming his bane of life. What happened next surprised him even more. Fuuko stretched and then pulled an arm around him and fell to the floor asleep. Laying down in an awkward possition with her in his arms he wondered if he should even try to go to school today or just miss it. 'Well I do graduate, and I haven't ever missed a day, so what would one day do to my record?' He thought lazily as he drifted back to sleep somehow. Fuuko didn't know what possessed her to do what she did, but she just DIDN'T want Mikagami to leave, she wanted to stay the way they were for the whole day. She knew that was stupid and they couldn't just lay on her floor for the whole day but hey, could you blame her for wishing? Sighing she couldn't understand how someone who was so warm could act so cold to others. 'Maybe if I could talk him into it, he will tell me. Fuuko that would be a waste of time. You would waste the only time you have left to ask him why he is an ice-block...very romantic genius.' She berated herself, as she snuggled into his chest. 'If this is the lull before the storm, let the end of the world come for all I care. At least I would be comfortable...' "At least...I could be in the arms of the one I love...." She mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep once again. What she didn't know was the fact that the one and only Tokiya Mikagami was actually still awake when she said that. Well awake in a certain way. Not quiet asleep and not quiet awake. (A/N Come on people you KNOW what I mean! goes in a weird voice Work with me people!) 'What did she just say?!' to be continued... A/N well cough sorry about the slow update...um...scratches head well...um...how bout them gators lately?! laughs slightly well actually I do have an exuse! You see I live in Iowa and this last weekend my cousin decided we meaning her and I should go to her fiances house...up in minnisota, well she fiddle farted around until late afternoon on Tuesday...and well for those who live nearby well you know the story but for those who don't...lets just say I could barely see past the hood of the car...and there was hail...and there was wind...and rain...and tornado warnings...and all that good stuff. On a lighter note, I bought my American Eskimo Norbert a new squeeky toy! He did a squeekectimy on his last one. Oh yeah...I don't own the characters, they sadly are not mine but the writing is pure my thoughts...if it sounds like a true story it is PURE coincidence. PURE COINCIDENCE...that is how you spell it right? goes all shifty eyed well any ways, please review! I would love you to! If you have in wants such as things to happen then I will take it into concideration...as long as it follows a tofuu story line! Next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. chapter four enter emotions, leave thoug...

The Morning Storms Chapter Four: Enter Emotions, Leave Thoughts

Cheraichan I do not own the characters, so don't try and say I said I do, cause I just said I

DON'T own them...so there.

When Tokiya woke up next, all he could think about was what Fuuko had said

before she went

to sleep. 'I wonder if she meant what she said.' He thought to himself as he slid from her and got

up. Stretching to loosen up his sore muscles. His mind would not let rest at what he had heard

the day before. It was like a corny soap opera that was being played on t.v.

"It has to do probably with the fact that I will be leaving here in a few days, my mind and body

are really confused..." He tried to reason with himself. But, for some reason just looking at her

made him quiet sure that the hot sensation he was feeling was not a mistake. He had seriously

fallen for the monkey. 'A good looking one...a REALLY good looking one.' His mind told him

as he looked at her a bit more. What happened next made him nervous. She opened her eyes

and looked straight at him. She didn't look away. 'Are we sure that SHE doesn't control fire?

Cause that is what I am...' His mind stopped right there. It couldn't go any more with out making

him think he was crazy. 'Maybe I am crazy. That would make sense. Because, well...' He was

jolted out of his thoughts when Fuuko sighed. That is when he noticed how nice her lips looked,

how soft they must feel. That is when that hot feeling moved all the way down to his loins area.

He turned around quickly and was walking away hoping she did not notice what his body just

did. His escape route in motion when he felt a hand on his arm and he didn't want to, and yet he

did. He stopped and turned around. That is when he saw her eyes travel slowly south ward and

stop. They widened suddenly, he closed his eyes. He COULDN'T look at her when she looked

at his 'assets' perked up like it was. 'You ass hole! You had to show yourself at the WRONG

time didn't you?!' He mentally screamed at his emotional and physical side.

Fuuko didn't know what to do first. Either to slap him or ogle somemore.

Then again, she could

always...touch...shaking her head as she tried to get rid of all the bad thoughts about the ice

block, she couldn't help but notice his eyes close. She did a double take, 'Is that a blush? Yes IT

IS A BLUSH' her mind said to her as she looked at him for a moment longer before she let her

'emotional and physical' side take control. 'This is wrong Fuuko Kirisawa. You shouldn't do

this!' She berrated herself and yet as she told this to her body. One hand moved to touch 'him'

and the other to go around his neck as she moved to kiss him. As her hand touched his cock,

the immeadiate sensation was that of taboo, in other words her body was screaming 'You

SHOULDN'T be TOUCHING that on HIM!!!' But, of course who listens to such words when

you seem to be on fire on the inside. She pulls him to her, by his neck gently and gives him a

searing kiss. Which funny enough knocked the breath out of him. 'You've done it this time

Fuuko.' And with that her mind went silent.

His eyes shot open the second he felt a soft and tentative hand touch his cock.

A moan was in

his throat but he didn't let it out as the next thing brought him even more under lust. Her soft lips

which had been tantalizing him since...god he didn't even know since when he had been thinking

about kissing her. He let himself go. 'You need this Tokiya. Let yourself feel love again. She

doesn't mean any harm, and she is stronger then Mifuyu was...she won't die on you...she

wouldn't...' Yet the thought wouldn't leave him as he responded to her kiss even more

passionatly then even he thought was possible of the 'ice-block'.

"I...I...I want you Kirisawa." He mumbled as he moved her one hand away from his 'other' self

and just slightly up to his hip so that it wouldn't be driving him so insane. His arms naturally

moved to her waist, crushing her to his chest in a possesive embrace. He could almost feel the

heat rising from her passionate soul and melting away his resistance.

Authors notes: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a lot of school stuff to do

you know how it goes right? Well on the bright side if you wish to have me write stories for any

other anime or manga all you have to do is ask. I will try my best, you can even ask for

specifics such as rating, couples and so on and so forth. Happy reading!


	5. Authors notes

Authors notes and side notes

Cherai-chan 

Well here I am, I thank you all that have reviewed, but now I have come to a halt. I don't know if I should make the next chapter a lemon or not. I had a couple of people who made it sound like they would like it to kind of get that way, and yet I don't know if I should. The last chapter ended up the way it did because I dear Cherai decided I should read the erotic story of Beauty by Ann Rice. GOOD book if you like really REALLY erotic stories.

I would really love to have a few more reviews so I know how you all want the story to turn out. School is really killing me though. I really don't want to do this stuff anymore, the whole school thing that is. It almost seems pointless, okay maybe just 10th grade does. You don't really learn anything new, well at least I haven't. Sorry that I haven't updated, but the fact is, I haven't been on the computer for awhile myself.


	6. chapter five to have the one you love kn...

**The Morning Storms**

Cherai Chan A/N I do NOT own Flame of Recca, but of course one can always dream right?  
  
**_Chapter Five: To have the one you love know  
_**  
"I...I, I love you Mi-Chan." Fuuko mumbled to him as she held him, "But...Don't you think you

are moving too fast? I know what...this feeling is but, Mi-Chan..." She was cut off by another

kiss, this one scorched her to the core, she couldn't help but feel as if she needed him more then

he needed her. 'Oh, if only you knew that I didn't want you to ever leave me!' Her mind yelled

out as she felt a wave of passion rock against her fraying defenses. A sudden ringing of the bell

brought them apart and both had blushes on their faces. 'What...' Fuuko couldn't think of

another thought before Recca, Domon and Yanagi burst into the house. Yanagi didn't look as if

she really liked the bursting part but she was worried about her friend just about as much as

Domon, who was gaping at the scene before him. Fuuko cringed as she readied herself for the

yelling that was sure to come. She opened her eyes as she heard no yell of surprise or anger.

"Do...Domon...Recca...Yanagi...What are you guys doing here?" Fuuko asked as casually as

she could muster with out sounding fake. 'I am SO doomed'

'Damn, Damn, Damn! How am I suppose to get myself out of this one?!' Tokiya asked himself

histerically but his cold demeaner was back and he didn't have to worry about anyone figuring

out his real emotions any time soon. They seemed much more into trying to pry the info out of

Fuuko....'SHIT!! I have to get her OUT now!' Was the only thing that went through his mind

before he picked her up and fled from the now 'contaminated' house. "Come on Kirisawa, we

have to leave now!" his voice didn't sound so sure and cold as it usually did. He about tripped

over his own feet when he realized what day it was, Wednesday. He only had two days left

before he traveled across the world away from what he originally thought as the monkey family.

'But, I fell in love with one of those monkeys...how am I suppose to leave

after...what...we...almost did?!' He cursed at himself silently as he held onto Fuuko carefully

almost possessivly.

Not wanting to ever let go of Tokiya, Fuuko tightened a hold on Tokiya so to remind him that

she was still with him. It surprised her that he hadn't said anything about her weight as he usually

did. 'Where is the sarcasm, the cynical comments?' her mind asked, still not completly sure as to

the relationship that the two of them shared together. Her eyes about bugged out of her head

when she found out where he had ran to. 'His...apartment...' Her mind didn't know how to

comprehend what was going on so she asked.

"Mi-Chan what are we doing here?" 'Damn, Fuuko Kirisawa that is ONE good way to sound

stupid!' she berated herself as soon as the words came from her mouth. 'Maybe Mi-Chan was

right...I should REALLY think before I open my mouth, I could cause a war or at least a battle

with this.'

_

* * *

_

_A/N Laughs maniacally! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! cough, cough I mean okay...that was rather short...but for those who wanted a lemon...I am typing that up at the moment...at least in my mind. I had to change the story line so that it could stay in the PG-13 area for this one, but the rated R one is coming soon.  
Thank you all that reviewed!  
xyted was the first one! claps happily sorry it is taking me so long to recognize you all.  
G-Cleft Shinobi Ninja Ayane Rina Yuki Lija-chan yvonne HikaruRyu and navi24 THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! You make me feel special...lips twitch slightly yeah special._


	7. Chapter 7 the day spent together

**The Morning Storms**

**

* * *

**

By Cheraichan

A/N: I still don't own this anime/manga. I wish I did because I would be rich.

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The day spent together**_

* * *

****

Tokiya didn't know how to respond to what Fuuko had just asked. He had gone to his apartment because it was the safest place to go because no one else really knew where it was. That was the main reason, that and he had wanted to be alone with her so badly that he could only think of this place. He shook his head to clear it of all of those hentai thoughts. It was obvious what the two of them could do but it was a matter of self restraint that he had to do. Tokiya knew that he would not be able to get too attached or he would be hurt in the end. 'I can't let myself get too attached…I know how I feel but I can't help it that I have to leave…or can I?' He asked himself silently as he opened the door with one hand and closed it.

* * *

Fuuko didn't know how to react as she was set down as soon as he had closed and locked his door. She figured it was to keep the 'others' out of his house. She understood how he felt but she also knew that deep down she would most likely not be able to stop him from leaving when the time came. 'Damn it Fuuko! Get a hold of yourself! You are not a weak little girl!' Her mind berated her as she looked at Tokiya to only find that he was starring at her oddly. A blush found itself on her face as she looked into his blue eyes before she turned her head away. She found that she wasn't able to look him straight in the face for too long before her thoughts turned else where.

"Hey…Mi-chan…do you remember when we used to fight all the time?" A softly spoken question was all that she could muster as she let herself fall gracefully to the floor in a sitting position. Her legs weren't going to hold her up as she waited for the answer.

* * *

Tokiya was surprised by this sudden change in discussion direction but he went with it. Kneeling down in front of her he cupped her cheeks with his hands and made her look into his eyes as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget. You used to drive me crazy…but you also made me understand that I was still loved. I will always remember you as the one having broken the ice around my heart." It was as he finished that he noticed that his wording made it sound like he was going to leave her. In truth he was, even if he didn't want to admit it he was.

He wanted to kick himself when he noticed the tears that started to fall from her beautiful green eyes. Before he could do anything she threw herself into his arms and just held him while crying. His heart broke a little at the thought and it broke more as she sobbed against his shoulder. Tokiya didn't know how to deal with this and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to deal with it again.

"Shh…Fuuko…I didn't mean it like that…I…" He didn't know what he meant and he wasn't able to tell her that, 'hey, I don't know what I am talking about so just deal with it.' Type of stuff, it just didn't happen with him.

* * *

Fuuko felt like she was being torn in two. Half of her wanted to punch him while the other half wanted to kiss him until he relented and stayed. She opted for neither so she just broke down into tears and held him.

"Mi-chan…don't go…I beg of you!" Now she was starting to hate herself. She was whining to someone that she had always wanted to look good in front of, yet she pushed forward with what she was saying.

"I love you…if you won't stay, just let me stay with you for this whole day, and tomorrow. If I can't make you change your mind in that time then I know that I wasn't meant to be with you…" She realized at that moment how hard she had fallen for him and it wasn't even funny anymore at the prospect that she might not be able to continue on if he were to leave her alone.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, what now! I left you with a cliff hanger after having ignored this stuff for almost two years. But, I figured that these two need more love so I updated! I hope you read and review. That would be nice. And it will give me the incentive to finish this story. It is either one or two more chapters left to go. You tell me how many more you want and I will try to make that a reality!_


End file.
